


Elemental

by TheresaMorgenthau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Burglary, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Character, POV First Person, Robbery, Tigers, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaMorgenthau/pseuds/TheresaMorgenthau
Summary: Tessa Rose and Kathryn Andersen are a pair of criminals traveling the world, always looking for a nice treasure waiting to be found or a bank to be robbed, whichever comes first. While enjoying the fruits of their hard work, Tessa must be careful not to come too close to anything only slightly smelling of government. In a world where parents are able to gift their children with one ability, one special power, Tessa drew the short straw: she's an Elemental, decended from the first humans to ever wield the powers that hold the universe together. There are only very few left, so naturally governments around the world are eager to get their hands on one in order to control the elements. Likewise, Tessa is pretty eager to not get captured - a task made a tiny bit complicated by how much she sucks at using her abilities, nearly falling asleep everytime she so much as tries to light up a candle... .





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this story stuck in my head for some time now and I'm pretty excited to finally get started with it. Let me know what you think :)

So here I am, running through the hallway, cursing up a storm and it isn’t because of the security guard following me, waving his gun. I’m a small time burglar, a “steal from the rich and give to the poor, call me Robin Hood” kinda woman. Actually, no, don’t call me Robin Hood, I’m not into the whole bow and arrow thing and I don’t really give that much of my, ahem, findings to the poor. Also, Kathryn would first throw a fit and then me out of a window if I called her my Little John. Kate and I, we are like Bonnie and Clyde! Well, with less murder and more burglary, so maybe not exactly like Bonnie and Clyde but you get the gist. 

Anyway, there’s some serious running and cursing going on right now, and yeah, it isn’t because of that one guard. This isn’t my first rodeo, so some random security guard is nothing new.  
The angry swarm of wasps following the both of us, however, is and if I had known that Mr Rich Guy’s ability was freaking insect control, I might have reconsidered robbing this place, but well, too late for that now. Here’s hoping that Rich Guy’s insect control doesn’t expand to spiders, though.

But yeah, I’m still running with the guard still breathing down my neck before I finally reach the end of the hallway and rush through the door. There’s just enough time to turn around, slam that door close and disable the electronic door opener with a little bit of my own power. Well, I say a little bit, but producing those tiny sparks to destroy the electronic device is pretty exhausting and I’m actually kinda surprised to see it worked. 

So now there’s a big door between me and the guard and I really hope I don’t have to add murder to the list after all, should those wasps decide they disliked the guy.  
I don’t know how long that door holds or how long it’ll be until the wasps find the gap between door and carpet, so I start jogging down the stairs until I reach the floor Kate’s supposed to be on. I’m way more careful now, expecting wasps or bees or anything really to fly at my face but there’s only silence as I enter the dark room.

“Kate?”, I whisper. I’m not expecting an answer, it’s more to let her know I’m here and to not throw a knife at me, please. Kate is a 1,85m blond norwegian goddess and can be pretty scary when in defense mode.  
To my surprise she whistles at me to come closer and as I round the next corner, I see her petting a - wait. Is that a small tiger? 

“Uhm.” I say. 

Kate looks up and grins at me. “Look what I found!” she whispers excitedly, “a kitten!”  
“It’s not a kitten, Katy”, I hiss at her, “it’s a baby tiger! Man, what is it with this house and all those out of place animals.” She looks at me questioningly and I wave it aside. “Wasps. Lots of them. Tell you later. Let’s grab the money and go.”

She nods and rises up to grab her bag. “Just waiting for you, Tess” she smiles cheekily at me before picking up the tiger cub, placing it carefully on her arm.  
“No, no!” I protest, “put down the cat, we’re not taking it with us.” She raises one eyebrow at me, unimpressed. “Yeah. We do. Congrats, you’re a tiger mom!” she says and walks out of the door.  
I sigh, shoulder my backpack and mentally add finding out about what baby tigers need to my ever growing list of things I never thought I’d have to do. Guess we’ve got a cat now.


End file.
